An Unusual Day at Hogwarts
by ashley1012414
Summary: Harry hears a rumor involving himself and Draco Malfoy and gets his hopes up.


An Unusual Day at Hogwarts

Competition Info:

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 3rd

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Speech] "You didn't hear it from me, but,"

Word Count: 814

* * *

Harry had no way of knowing that today would be any different. It had started usual, with Ron groaning and angrily muttering about having to wake up early. He was never used to it, while Harry had no trouble with it, due to his time at the Dursley's. They always made him wake up early to make breakfast and what not. It was routine, and Hogwarts hadn't change it except adding more to it.

At breakfast in the Great Hall is when he realized things were different. Many of the students would glance at him, giggle, and then look away. Harry had no idea as to why. He figured there was some new rumor spread about him, but he noticed that Ron and Hermione didn't seem to know about it. They were always telling him about what was being said about him; as good friends, they always made sure to listen in for his benefit. It's not like they enjoyed gossip.

Harry then decided he was going to talk to somebody else in his house that might have a good idea. He got up from his seat and sat next to the open spot next to Seamus and Dean, who were quietly discussing with each other as they ate breakfast.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Harry asked, genuinely a little bit concerned. Both of them looked tired, and he knew today would be a long day, especially for Seamus. Today they had Potion's class, and there was always the chance things would go wrong for Seamus, especially with his reputation of blowing up things and getting on Professor Snape's nerves. To be fair, nearly witch and wizard gets on his nerves.

"Fine," Dean sighed, taking another bite of his food. Seamus nodded in agreement.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you guys something?" Harry began. Both wizards nodded, appearing to be slightly confused. "Um, has somebody started a rumor about me again? People are acting weird."

Seamus immediately straightened up, a grin creeping up on his face. Dean let out a quiet groan. Seamus was definitely the gossip type. "Oh, indeed they have. It pertains more to our favorite Slytherin, Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned, immediately intrigued. The wizard's laughed at his eagerness. They didn't even know the half of it.

"You didn't hear it from me, but, Malfoy's apparently planning to ask you out or something," Seamus said, laughing a little.

Harry's heart stopped. Malfoy, asking him out? It seemed too good to be true. Perhaps there was another motive, an evil scheme.

It certainly couldn't be because he liked Harry.

"Oh," Harry said, and stood up from his seat. "Um, I have to go eat. I'll talk to you guys later."

He went back to his seat next to Hermione and Ron, shocked beyond belief. He decided not to tell them. He was sure Ron would freak out, and Hermione would force him to think logically. What was going on? The other's reaction to this rumor seemed very realistic now. That's how people normally act when a crush is mentioned; they would look at the two and giggle, knowing something the other doesn't.

But, this was Malfoy. Malfoy, his enemy, who has hated him since his first year. Malfoy, the person Harry has stopped hating ages ago. Malfoy, the person Harry couldn't stop thinking about.

For the rest of the day, the rumor was in his mind. He kept thinking about it, wondering how someone even jumped to that conclusion anyway.

Harry was about to walk by the portrait to get into the Gryffindor common room when he was suddenly stopped. "Potter!" a familiar voice called out.

Malfoy jogged up to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, sounding almost nervous. Almost.

Could this be it…?

Harry didn't want to seem suspicious, so he tried to act hostile. "Fine, Malfoy. But I don't have all the time in the world."

Malfoy flushed, not from embarrassment, but more from anger. He dragged Harry away by his sleeve to an abandoned corridor. Harry made sure to keep his guard up.

"What do you want?" Harry questioned, his voice harsh. Maybe a bit too harsh. Malfoy flinched, and took a step back.

"I just wanted to say…"

Harry waited, awaiting the fateful words.

"You're an annoying twat!" Malfoy exclaimed. Harry growled. He should've expected that, and not some love confession, but he had been too hopeful.

Still, Harry did think that wasn't what he intended to say. It seemed completely random, and normally Malfoy had reason to his chaos.

Malfoy seemed surprised by his own words as well. His eyes widened, and he started at Harry for a moment before running away. Harry was left standing in the abandoned corridor, wondering why he listened to that stupid rumor at all, wondering why he even let himself get his hopes up.


End file.
